Pies
by Blackisz
Summary: Ogromny pies, murek, konflikt i zniszczone adidasy - życie z Kuroko wcale nie było tak piękne, jak wydawało się to na początku Kagamiemu


„ **Pies"**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Dla Moniki~**

 **Jednopartówka napisana w ramach nagrody za zajęcie II miejsca w giveawayu, który zrobiłam na fanpegu - link na moim profilu. Jeszcze raz gratuluję wygranej, mam nadzieję że fanficzek ci się spodobał ; v ; W końcu miałam okazję napisać coś z samym KagaKuro. Co prawda długo się zastanawiałam co będzie głównym motywem, ale jak już zaczęłam pisać to poszło z góry. Uwielbiam chujaszka Tetsu i lekką ciotę Kagamiego. Co do nagrody za zajęcie I miejsca to dopiero myślę nad zarysem fabuły, przepraszam :C Ale ma ono priorytet więc powinno się niedługo ukazać~**

* * *

Kuroko z natury był opanowanym, statecznym człowiekiem, którego praktycznie nie dało się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Niemal stoicki spokój wielokrotnie działał na jego korzyść, a tym samym ratował tyłek z niebezpiecznych sytuacji – a jeśli się nie udawało to zawsze miał przy sobie prywatnego goryla z podwójnymi brwiami, który z miną rasowego zwyrola, bronił swoją księżniczkę przed kłopotami.

Nie, żeby to było jakieś niewdzięczne zajęcie. Taiga zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić, a praca ochroniarza na pełen etat wcale nie była taka zła i dzięki temu zdołał się zbliżyć na tyle do chłopaka, żeby przy okazji skraść jego serce. Teraz czuł się dziwnie, gdy nie było przy nim tej niebieskiej pchły, która denerwowała wszystkich wokół swoich niewyparzonym językiem i miną pokerzysty z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Jednak wszystko diametralnie zmieniło się od wczoraj. Powiedział coś co nigdy nie powinno wydostać się z jego ust. Zanim zorientował się jak bardzo przegiął, został brutalnie skopany z łóżka, a następnie jego wszystkie ubrania magicznie znalazły się na trawniku przed domem. Niebieskie tęczówki zamieniły się w bryłki lodu, a cichy syk uświadamiający go, że od dzisiaj śpi na kanapie utwierdził go w przekonaniu, jak bardzo zjebał.

Westchnął ciężko, drapiąc się po szczypiącym karku. Było to trochę niesprawiedliwe – fakt, nie powinien tyle kłapać dziobem, ale przecież to właśnie Tetsuya zawsze nie przebierał w słowach i wielokrotnie go nimi denerwował, ale jakoś zawsze mu wybaczał. Zresztą, jakby się zastanowić to to co powiedział nie było wcale aż takie straszne! Ot, zwykłe przedstawienie swojego zdania. Dlaczego wiec teraz, kiedy w końcu to on popełnił błąd, został od razu skreślony? Zaleciało hipokryzją.

Upił łyk mocnej, zielonej herbaty i spuścił wzrok na potarganą, niebieską czuprynę partnera, który powolnie mieszał swoją kawę już chyba dziesiątą minutę. Beznadzieja. Totalna beznadzieja. Nawet, gdyby chciał to nie wiedział jak powinien podjąć ten temat, żeby nie wywołać przysłowiowego wilka z lasu. Jeszcze Kuroko wścieknie się na tyle, że każe mu spać na ganku. A noce coraz zimniejsze, jeszcze przeziębiłby sobie nereczki – zdecydowanie nie mógł na to pozwolić!

Chrząknął głośno, żeby pozbyć się chrypki i mruknął :

\- Te…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, jakbyś był moim dobrym znajomym – Tetsuya wyjął w końcu łyżeczkę z czarnej cieczy i oblizał ją, odkładając na talerzyk.

\- Erm, nie żeby coś, ale jesteśmy ze sobą od ponad roku. Co więcej mieszkamy razem i…

\- To wszystko zmieniło się od wczoraj, Kagami – san.

Na dodanie honoryfikacji „san" do swojego nazwiska zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany. Przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz i mimowolnie się skrzywił, warcząc przekleństwo pod nosem. Nie daj się sprowokować, on tylko na to czeka – powtarzał to sobie jak jakąś mantrę, jednak nie sądził by to na dłuższą metę poskutkowało. Mężczyzna wiedział, gdzie zaatakować, żeby dotknąć go niemal do żywego. Paskudna umiejętność.

\- Rany, daj sobie już spokój Te… znaczy, Kuroko – poprawił się, gdy błękitne oczy przeszyły go na wylot – Nie obrażaj się o taką pierdołę.

\- Ja się nie obrażam.

\- A co niby robisz?

\- Dosadnie przekazuję ci jakie mam o tobie niskie mniemanie.

I weź tu z takim gadaj. Taiga miał ochotę zaliczyć spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z podłogą, ale szybko odwiódł się od tego pomysłu, wiedząc że jak tylko to zrobi to chłopak natychmiast to wykorzysta i ucieknie z kuchni z prędkością światła. Jakoś musiał stawić czoła tej ciężkiej sytuacji.

\- Dobra, nie powinienem wczoraj podnosić głosu, ale naprawdę nie rozumiem twojego sprzeciwu – zabębnił nerwowo palcami w blat stołu – Ja tylko chciałem, żeby Nigou miał więcej ruchu. Jakbyś nie zauważył to zrobił się z niego kawał psiska więc i jego potrzeby gwałtownie wzrosły.

\- Nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, że zrobiłeś to dla jego dobra – usta Tetsuyi lekko drgnęły – Doskonale wiem, że nadal za nim nie przepadasz. I się go boisz.

\- Nah, przyznaję że niezbyt sobie radzę z psami, ale wiążąc się z tobą miałem na uwadze również fakt, że będę musiał nauczyć się jakoś to w sobie stłamsić. Ostatnio nawet chwaliłeś mnie, że praktycznie do końca wyzbyłem się tego irracjonalnego strachu – mruknął niechętnie.

Nie za bardzo lubił przyznawać się do własnych słabości – zresztą, kto by to lubił? Ale teraz ułagodzenie Kuroko było ważniejsze od jego nadmuchanej, męskiej dumy. To było aż śmieszne do czego był zdolny, gdy w grę wchodziła jego osoba. Dopiero teraz rozumiał co znaczy martwić się o drugą osobę bardziej niż o siebie samego – po prostu musiał się zakochać, a jak już to zrobił to od razu po same uszy. Przekichane.

\- Tak? Nie pamiętam.

\- Nie kłam, kiedy to robisz masz tik nerwowy – wskazał palcem na jego prawą brew – Chociaż daj mi skończyć.

\- Trochę mi zaimponowałeś, więc zamieniam się w słuch – chłopak zaplótł dłonie i oparł na nich brodę.

\- Eee… no więc, tego…

Kagami nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko uda mu się go przekonać więc lekko zbiło go to z pantałyku. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, mierzwiąc energicznie czerwono – czarne kosmyki. Nie zdążył sobie wcześniej przygotować jakiejś mądrej mówki, niech to szlag. Będzie musiał lecieć na żywioł.

\- Tak? – błękitne tęczówki niebezpiecznie się zmrużyły.

\- Yyy, no bo jak mówiłem o tym, że Nigou powinien więcej spędzać czasu na dworze, to wcale nie chodziło mi o to, że będzie spał pod gołym niebem. Wybudowałbym mu budę, albo coś…

\- Nie zgadzam się – odparł natychmiast – Jest psem domowym.

\- Ale…

\- Nie i koniec – przerwał mu – Ale zgadzam się z tobą co do jednego, zdecydowanie za mało z nim wychodzimy na spacery. Musimy jakoś temu zaradzić, Kagami – kun.

Taiga odetchnął głęboko, gdy chłopak zwrócił się do niego w swój zwyczajowy sposób. Chyba jakoś udało mu się opanować sytuację a jak wiadomo trzeba kuć żelazo póki gorące. Upił łyk zimnej już herbaty i zaproponował :

\- No dobra, skoro spanie w budzie odpada, to co powiesz na to, żebym wybudował wokół naszego domu murek, dzięki czemu będzie mógł sobie do woli biegać na zewnątrz?

\- Ty? – Kuroko parsknął cicho – Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Zresztą, nie wiem czy murek cokolwiek da. Musiałby być bardzo wysoki, Nigou nie jest już małym pieskiem.

\- O rany, też fakt – Taiga podrapał się lekko po zażenowany po policzku.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Wiem co chciałeś mi tym przekazać.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. I przepraszam. Kiedy chodzi o Nigou to trochę mnie ponosi.

\- Taa, żeby tylko trochę…

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Ja? Nieee, no co ty!

\- To dobrze.

Wstał z krzesła i bez zbędnych ceregieli wpakował mu się na kolana. Drobne dłonie objęły go mocno za szyję, a lodowate usta zaatakowały zachłannie cieplejsze odpowiedniczki. O tak. Zdecydowanie warto było od czasu do czasu się pokłócić, bo zawsze gdy się godzili z jego partnera wychodziła wygłodniała bestia. Kuroko mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, kiedy poczuł ostre zęby na swojej dolnej wardze i trzepnął go stanowczo w bark, aby móc złapać głębszy oddech.

\- Nocne separacje najwyraźniej nam służą – Taiga puścił mu perskie oko, namiętnie miziając po napiętym udzie.

\- Cóż. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.

\- A tak właściwie to gdzie jest teraz Nigou? To dziwne, że jeszcze nie doprasza się o śniadanie.

\- Ah… co do tego... um.

Tetsuya zsunął się z jego kolan i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, wprawiając tym Kagamiego w osłupienie. Że niby znowu zrobił coś nie tak? Nie, niemożliwe, przecież nie powiedział nic strasznego. Nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, nieporadnie wysunął ręce do przodu, żeby go złapać, jednak drobne ciało sprawnie się z nich wyślizgnęło.

\- Tetsu?

\- Tak?

\- Co ty odstawiasz?

\- Zachowuję stosowną odległość.

\- A czemu?

\- Żeby w razie czego móc uciec.

\- Ok? A dlaczego chcesz uciec?

\- Bo w ramach kary kazałem Nigou pogryźć twoje ulubione adidasy. Pewnie właśnie teraz są rozrywane na strzępy.

Nie czekając, aż sens jego słów dotrze do Taigi, puścił się pędem na górę i zamknął w łazience dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy usłyszał głośny wrzask i tupot bosych stóp swojego partnera na schodach. Tak jak przewidywał klamka została jedynie kilka razy szarpnięta przy akompaniamencie głośnych przekleństw, po czym Kagami znów zbiegł na dół, żeby ratować resztki pozostałe z jego dawnych butów. No cóż, może trochę przesadził, ale jakoś musiał mu się odpłacić za nieprzespaną noc. Nikt nie mówił, że mieszkanie z nim pod jednym dachem będzie łatwe.

* * *

Koniec końców ukochane adidasy Taigi jakoś udało się uratować, a tym samym Kuroko ocalić własne życie. Gdy już się trochę uspokoili, przeprowadzili długą, męczącą debatę jak to wszystko ze sobą pogodzić, aż doszli do konsensusu, który zadowalał ich obu – postanowili wrócić do biegania rano i wieczorem oczywiście w towarzystwie Nigou. Dopiero potem się okazało, że tylko Kagami biegał, bo Tetsuya oświadczył, że w życiu im nie dotrzyma tempa więc będzie zamiast tego jeździł za nimi rowerem. Sprytna bestia.

Jak na razie plan - z małymi poprawkami - działał bez zarzutu więc Taiga tym bardziej nie wiedział, co się właśnie odjebało. Machinalnie zesztywniał, kiedy poczuł jak ociera się o niego coś miękkiego, a chropowaty język zawzięcie liże go po policzku.

\- Tetsu…?

\- Tak?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co tutaj robi Nigou?

\- Nie widzisz? Leży.

\- Tak. Jasne. Ale dlaczego na naszym łóżku i to jeszcze między nami?!

\- Ty już niewystarczająco grzejesz mnie w nocy więc sięgnąłem po radykalne środki.

\- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej? Kupiłbym ci koc elektryczny albo coś…

\- Po co wydawać niepotrzebnie dodatkowe pieniądze skoro mamy psa?

\- Tetsu?

\- Tak?

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Zawsze możesz spać na kanapie.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę masz zadatki na sadystę. Zbyt długie przebywanie z Akashim ci zaszkodziło.

\- Nie marudź. Śpij.

Kagami zaśmiał się tylko gorzko – ciekawe jak miał zasnąć w takiej sytuacji?! Właśnie sobie uświadomił, że jednak związanie się z Kuroko było jego największym błędem życia. Wszak, kto tam go wie ile jeszcze morderczych niespodzianek na niego szykuje?


End file.
